


[你x诺兰]帝国将倾

by 1y298



Series: 【你x诺兰】 [4]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 暴君和他亲爱的骑士的设定——最开始喜欢诺兰就是因为在电影里所有人都帮助韦德，只剩下反派一个人坚守信仰站在世界的对立面。当时从电影院出来就脑补了诺兰一个人坐在腐朽的王位上等待世界倒塌的时刻——现在想想还有点中二，不过莫名很燃就是了。





	[你x诺兰]帝国将倾

#帝国将倾#

再没人顾忌上百年间规定严格的宵禁制度，通红的光亮照亮了都城半边漆黑的深夜，远望去像是点燃了半壁城池。

你冷淡地从其中穿过，像是不属于这混乱的场景，你只想加快脚步，快些赶到宫殿去。

紧闭的大门依旧坚守着它的岗位，你不得不强行翻过去，小心翼翼地绕过杂草丛生的地带。

你踩着残缺的玻璃碎片穿过冷寂的长廊，这被暴民踩踏过的痕迹还不曾被人清除。

到了最后你仍然不忘单膝下跪向王座上的那人行礼，底下的目光让你看不见他的表情，只见到裸露在外的双足踏在红色地毯上，有一搭没一搭地晃荡着，轻轻蹭起表面纤细的绒毛。

[陛下。]你试图呼唤诺兰·索伦托，直到他轻哼一声算是示意。

[撤退吧，军队已经反叛了。]

于是为了得到他的反应，你抬起了头。诺兰冷眼望着窗外，没施舍给你半点目光，倒是居高临下的抬起自己的下巴。

他拒绝了你的提议，只是不停的向你确认城外的情况。

倒真像是一位爱民如子的君王，但怎么看都透着些戏谑的意思。

试问在君临天下的时候一边说着[如果能从中得到更大的利益，我愿意一生不再踏入这个国度]的人又是谁呢？

但这位被子民推翻的暴君，一步一步走到今天的诺兰变得更加的偏执，你不能不顺着他的意思。

你很清楚这座城池在第二天的清晨将面临着什么样的灭顶之灾，被君主放弃的城市，就算是毁掉也绝不留给叛军——他把所看见的不再属于他的一切都看得一文不值。

你一点儿也不怀疑坐在王座上的这个男人能否真的下得去手，尽管他口口声声的否认着。

当他身处铁骑军营，带着王冠，就注定了这位Omega所说的所有话都不可信任。这位残酷的君主凭借手段征服了更为强悍的Alpha，你不得不叹服于他的谋略。

这是怎样一位伟大的君王！多年前就处于了至高王位的诺兰早就将王权术数刻在了骨髓里，以至于多年来无人能够撼动他的地位。

不过你并不是非常介意被他当做棋子利用，相反，服侍一位精明的帝王让你颇有些愉悦。

你有些期待明早的异变，因此你愿意像一位狂热的殉道者一般誓死捍卫你的主人。你有些颤抖的握拳放在胸口，但诺兰不为所动，任由你跪在地上，蔑视的盯着你脸上因兴奋逐渐扭曲的表情。

这倒有点像是他不久前站在城楼上藐视叛军的眼神。

尽管那时候他有些歇斯底里，像极了落魄反派在陷入绝境之后的癫狂状态。但他最后没有在大雨滂沱的天气里自暴自弃似的跪下，直到你脱下他身上湿透的大氅，他的目光才从城下移开一瞬，短短地在你的身上停留片刻，依旧是自命不凡的笑起来，挺直了脊梁。

帝国将倾，历史的车轮滚滚而来，单凭一个人怎么挡得住？谁都明白这个道理，可你就爱着他的不自量力。要是真的到了挡不住压力的那天，就和帝国一起毁灭又如何？

最后他没有将谈话继续，只是把你召唤过去，允许你亲吻他的手背。空气中异样的气味散播开来，你知道这暗示着什么。

与外部隔离的安静氛围却无助于让你冷静下来，你现在只想向他宣誓效忠，然后亲吻他的全身——狂暴的信息素像是爆发似的袭来。Omega的发情期，来的真不是时候。

他没有使用抑制剂，配上现在的形势有些最后的狂欢之感。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

比如你曾无比敬畏这长年居于王座之上的男人，可也没想到有一天能见到他主动挑起情欲的模样。

他向你张开双臂，搭在身体上的披风随着他的动作向下滑落一截，暴露出肩头的狰狞伤痕，战场上被利器刺穿留下的如枯老树枝似的痕迹无法被消除，实在是破坏了Omega娇弱身体的美感。

你随手拉下覆盖着的披风，扬手把它扔到一边。他的身上只有这么一层薄薄的遮挡，除此以外再没有了其他宣示身份的精致衣饰。裸露在外的躯体被情欲的信息素笼罩，泛粉的皮肤禁不得微小的刺激。原本诺兰下意识地扯住布料的一角遮挡住身下不愿意轻易暴露出的部分，但这点小小反抗的意图在你双眼露出不满后便消失殆尽。

你用膝盖抵在王座上，他也乐得顺从你的动作将双腿分开，便于你顺势压在他的身上，分散了重量。你不自觉的咬住了那道陈年的伤疤，轻轻磨蹭着这道早已愈合的痕迹，在双唇上留下了粗糙的触感。

[还疼吗？]你下意识问了一句，却看到他微眯起双眼不满于这种多余的同情，脸上流露出些许不快之意，他把手放在你的脸颊处，最后把扇的动作改成轻拍，但你依旧感觉到被惩罚的痛感。

他干脆扭过身体骑在你的身上，一贯居高临下地俯视众生，双手却没有离开，变成了环绕的动作支撑住他的重量。单从姿势上看你似乎能感受到被威胁的感觉，他不容分说解开了你衬衫的扣子，手指强有力的压迫感让你不得不怀疑谁才是那个被压倒的Omega。

[没人有资格同情我。]他亲吻了你的嘴唇，狠狠的啃咬直到见了血，他拉出一条染红的银丝，用舌尖舔舐着不断渗出的血液。他笑了起来，但冷漠的眼神里没有半分的笑意，单纯的享受着这场不负责任的游戏。

他想把你变成与他一起堕落的同犯，但不承认两人的平等地位。尽管他的呼吸开始变得急促，乳尖还没有被人玩弄就以及挺立起来显得格外可怜。

他不安分的在你的腿上扭动着，被分开的双腿环住你的腰肢紧紧的束缚在你的身上。一阵阵袭来的信息素浪潮在空气中打着旋，让他的身体每一个部分都在叫嚣着释放欲望。

身下已经湿润的如同泥泞，他用他发红的脸色不断向你靠近。他身上带着年长者特有的气味，这才让你意识到了两人的年龄差，让你觉得有点像犯罪——不过谁敢治一位发情的王的罪过呢？

你硬得发涨的性器被不断摩擦着，骄傲的王像是在欣赏你求之而不得的煎熬——直到最后他自己也难以忍耐这份冲动，才施施然的——拉过你的手探向下身不断涌出液体的穴口，引诱着你探索更深处。

扩张穴道的同时他不断喘息出声，原本用来驳斥朝臣的嗓音已经变得沙哑，带着颤抖的声音只叫着你一个人的名字。

你带领着他顺着挺立的性器坐下，他反握住你扶着他腰肢的手指，狭长的穴道一下子被异物填满带来强烈的刺激。他用命令的口吻指使你更加深入，被濡湿的甬道迎接着你的进入，开放了他所有的隐秘。

看起来出身卑贱的诺兰·索伦托和其他Omega的构造没有什么不同，喘息时的模样带着同样的魅惑。那么他所谓最大的秘密又算是怎么一回事？他又是否会在自己多年的人生里痛恨自己流淌着的血液？

至于诺兰·索伦托伪造了宣称权，这当然是一个伪命题。当这史上第一位继承王位的Omega不可一世地站在城楼上时，社会无不哗然，质疑之声不绝于耳。当然了，这和年幼的你没有太大的关系，甚至没有留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

直到最后再没人敢提起这个话题，大家都知道可怜的第一顺位继承人坟头的草都有一丈高了。

所以说，你小时候说过要迎娶这位君主的话，又何必让他知道呢？

他非常不满意于你的走神，以至于他自己开始在你的身上动了起来，每一次狠狠的坐下都像是自虐似的贯穿了他的身体，他疼得变了脸色，可是Omega的身体让他无法停下，不知克制的深入按压着穴道的尽头。

[我们应该……让叛军付出代价。]他很不合时宜的说道，语气里却不自主流露出媚态。在这种场合下表现出的阴狠，无不透着戏剧化的荒诞。被他压住的Alpha正咬着他颈后柔软的腺体，你口中甜腻的味道让你很难正确回应他的话。

[杀死对方的头领……]在他艰难的说完整个句子之前，顶住他敏感点的性器突然向上窜起，被蹂躏的快感让他不得不叫出声打断了想表达的意思。一种奇怪的错乱感在你心里升起——一边承欢一边被推翻的王是否也和你一样在压迫的现实面前扭曲起来。

你似乎有点明白两人的处境，被城外虎视眈眈的叛军惦记着，可他们从不会知道自己的对手究竟在干些什么。你们在随时可能被杀死的王座上偷欢，面对空荡荡的宫殿里只回荡着两人单薄的声响。

你头一次看到伟大的君主哭泣的样子，尽管这只是因为生理的痛苦让他的眼眶里涌出了虚假的眼泪，但温热的液体顺着他的脸庞滑下来还是带着咸咸的味道。你怎么能够承认这液体里蕴含着感情呢？否则在你跟随他四处征战的过程里被无数次刺穿肉体时的疼痛又算些什么？

没有人会知道今晚的暴君和他忠诚的骑士在干着些什么勾当，当暴君伏在他骑士的胸膛上因为快感而尖叫的时候，叛军们正忙着在城市里大肆搜刮之际，紧紧关闭守卫着宫殿里无穷无尽珍宝的大门后面，全国上下最珍贵的宝物已经被近水楼台先得月的骑士夺走。

两人的狂欢已经达到了最后，你撞开Omega的宫口，异样的痛感从他的下身传来，他似乎意识到了你想要做什么，变得惊慌起来。他呜咽的嗓音在你耳边说了什么，软绵绵的声音像是天鹅身上最柔软的羽毛。

你没有理会这个Omega无力的阻止，在陌生的领域开疆拓土，挤压出淫糜的水声，直到最后你顺着张开的小口将精液尽数倾撒进去——完成了Alpha和Omega应该进行的最后步骤。

你硬生生承受了对方无情的一掌，结束了发情的Omega在受到侵犯后显得格外暴躁。

也许你是最合适为你易怒的君王殉情的人选——如果他此时忍不住捡起地上尖锐的碎片给你的脖子来上一下。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二天的早晨，什么都没有发生。

早已从城市撤退的你们已经离这个是非之地很远了。发现这个事实的你全然不能接受诺兰的决定，气冲冲的跑到他的面前用几乎强硬的语气质问他。

[他们猜测我的样子会如丧家犬一样难看。]他没有正面回答这个问题，倒是悠悠的看向他面前这位愤怒的小野犬先生。

你花费了很长的时间让自己不去质疑旧王的决定。

流亡的日子无比艰辛，你甚至觉得就连在叛军的地牢里当阶下囚的生活都比在这荒蛮之地更舒适。

但下一秒你便狠狠鄙视了一把有这样卑劣心思的自己。

即使是安慰似的想法，你也觉得在有生之年又一次见到身着戎装的王是一件何其幸运的事情。你的目光不自觉飘到战胜归来的诺兰身上，他周围无畏战神的气势还没有彻底散去。

你坚信着能够再一次看到诺兰·索伦托君临天下的模样。


End file.
